Falling From Grace
by It's-Okay-Sammy
Summary: From the beginning she was there for them, being a part of the family, taking care of them and cleaning up their mess. Who knew how much can change with the arrival of an angel. Every smile turned into a tear, every laugh turned into a scream of desperation, but that didn't change anything, she was his and he was hers.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_June 2011_

_**Barbara's POV.**_

_**With tears streaming down my face I ran towards the car. I drove off as fast as I could. I couldn't stand it any longer. Looking outside the window I could see the rain pouring outside. I always loved rain, it always calmed me down, but not this time…Nothing could make me feel better right now. I could barely see the road, because of the tears in my eyes. I pulled off the road, and cried even harder. I ran my fingers across the silver feather on my necklet. Caressing it made me realize that it's over now, I was filled with anger, in one fast move I broke off the chain and threw it out of the window. It was as a little part of me just died. **_


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

MAY 1998

_**Sam's POV.**_

_- Happy Birthday Sam – I said as I blew off candles I put on my french toast earlier. This is going to be a rather sad birthday. Dad and Dean sent me here to do some research on Kitsune, they probably forgot I have birthday, anyway so… But before doing my job I should have some fun, it won't do anyone no harm. As they say, you only have your 15th birthday once. I put on my sneakers and went for a walk. It was really beautiful outside, it was one of the benefits of having your birthday during spring, you had this feeling of a fresh start. After a short walk I went to the cinema to buy tickets for „Scream 2", I had two hours until the movie starts so I went to the park. I bought myself ice-cream and sat on the grass, who knew celebrating birthday on your own could be that much fun. As I sat there I watched people passing by, mostly mothers with children, there was something really peacefull about them. Boy, if they only knew about all of this supernatural creatures around them, they probably wouldn't have such big smiles on their faces. As I watched them I forgot to check the time, before I knew it, I had 3 minutes until the movie starts. I dropped my ice-cream on the grass and started running. I ran so fast I didn't look where I was running. But as I ran like that I felt happy, and started laughing, people probably though I was some crazy lunatic, but I didn't care. My run was interrupted when I ran into something, or someone should I say._

„_Son of a bitch!" – I heard as I looked up and saw a young girl. She was around my age, rather cute than beautiful, but still I was taken aback when I heard these harsh words coming out of her mouth. I only heard my dad and Dean talking like that, but I never expected to hear something like that from a girl. She started picking up some papers that were lying on the pavement, probably because of me._

_- I'm so sorry – I said and started to pick up the rest of the papers._

_- No leave it, it's ok – she said a little bit nervous. But I still tried to help her with them. Then, something caught my eye. A drawing of a…no…it can't be…_

_- Are you a hunter? – I asked with no hesitation. She looked at me frightened and started to back off._

_- No, no. It's ok. You see, I'm a hunter too. – I tried to calm her down._

_- Prove it. – she said harshly._

_- How? – I was confused. _

_- B e creative. – she said with a smirk._

_Oh boy, how can I prove that I'm a hunter. _

_- Ok…let's see…_

_- How do you kill a vampire, by stabbing them in a heart or wringing their neck? – she decided to help me._

_- None, by decapitation. – she smiled, pleased by my answer. _

_- I'm Barbara. Barbara Brown. – she said and offered me a hand._

_- Sam, Sam Winchester. It's nice to meet you Barbara. – I said and shook her hand, she slightly blushed, which I thought was really cute._

_- I'm sorry about that thing earlier…_

_- Hey – I interrupted her. – Don't worry about it. So what are you doing here alone?_

_- Just a case I'm working on. Some Kitsune, a real pain in the ass._

_- Hah, same here._

_- Really? – she raised her eyebrow. – You didn't really look like working on a case, with that big smile on your face and running like some crazy kid._

_- Oh, that…- I said embaressed. – It's just…My dad and brother forgot it's my birthday today, and sent me here to do some research, but I decided to celebrate a little. _

_- Wait, it's your birthday?! So we should have some fun! Come on! Let's go! – she said excited and started pulling me towards the mall._

_- Really?_

_- Yes! Don't tell me you have anything better to do._

_- I don't. Ok, you're right. Let's go! – I said and took her hand and started running in the direction she was pulling me earlier in. Totally forgeting about the movie. We started laughing like little kids. I liked her. I felt really comfortable with her even though I've known her for like five minutes. But she already made me feel like we've been friends since, like forever. Somehow, she reminded me of Dean, really firm but also great to hang out with._

_I wondered, what kind of hunter she was. But I really couldn't imagine someone like her, putting herself in a huge danger, fighting all of those „sons of a bitches" as she said. But then, I didn't know how many times, I'll see her in that position. But that was yet to come._

_We spent a few hours in a mall, trying on funny stuff and laughing at each other, I've never done anything like this, you could say it was kind of a girly thing to do, but I enjoyed it, especially with her._

_- So what should we do next? – she asked, looking me in the eyes._

_- Maybe, we can go to the park? I was already there today, but I really enjoyed it there._

_We went there, and she bought me some birthday ice-cream. We layed on the grass, admiring the sky._

_- So, what's your brother like? – she asked turning her head to me. I must admit, I didn't expect her to ask that question, I didn't really know what to say. Dean, was just…Dean._

_- He's… he's really protective, and he really hates when someone is lying to him. He only let's a few people „in", he tries to hide his feeling, but to be honest, he's terrible at it, you can always see what he's going through. Our dad isn't really a dad of the year, but he's always following his orders. He sees him as a hero…_

_- And you don't?_

_- Not really. I don't really want to be a hunter. I would like to be able to do whatever I want, maybe go to college…study law or something… But they have already decided, what I'll be doing, so… _

_- You know this decision is up to you, right?_

_- Not in the Winchester's family. – I could feel her eyes on me. She gently took my hand, and I turned my head to face her._

_- Sam, it's your life. You're the one who's gonna have to live with the consequences of THEIR choices. Think about that sometime._

_- Thanks, Barbs. – I said smiling sadly. She was probably right, but how could I stand up to my father, and brother? For me, it was kind of a mission impossible._

_- So, how is it with you? – I asked, trying to change the subject from my awful fate._

_- What do you mean?_

_- Do you want to be a hunter? Or do you have any other plans for the future?_

_- My future is quite unclear for me right now, but I know that one day I want to have a family, a husband and three kids, a dog and a white fence. But until then, I think I'll stick with being a hunter. _

_- Wow, that's quite a fantasy, you got there. I hope everything works for you, love._

_- Thanks, Sam – she said, and smiled. I felt as her hand was abandoning mine, and it wasn't a nice feeling._

_We layed there, for the next half an hour. Until I decided to get something to drink. I got up and headed to the nearest shop. As I was walking away I tripped on the curb, and fell on the pavement. I could hear Barbara laughing, but she ran to me immediately._

_- Sam, are you ok? – She asked between laughs._

_- Yeah, uhm.. My head hurts. – I said touching the top of my head._

_- God, you cut your cheek. Come on, let's go to my hotel. – she said still quietly laughing and helping me to get up. We went to her hotel, which wasn't really far away. It didn't look really expensive but it was suitable. I sat on the sofa looking around, she had a lot guns laying around, and a lot of papers, probably concerning the case of Kitsune. The whole place looked like every hunter's place, of course without bottles of alkcohol laying around. Only one thing was different, the scent. It was really sweet and girly, completely different from what other hunter's place smells like. And I must say, I really prefered that smell to the stink of spilled alcohol and sweat._

_- With that coordination, I'm scared of what kind of hunter you're Sam. It's a miracle you're still alive. – she said handing me ice wraped in a towel. I put it against my head, and sighed in relief. She went to the bathroom to get something to clean my cheek. She came back with toilet paper and peroxide._

_- This might sting a little – she said, sitting next to me. As she put moistened with peroxide toilet paper to my cheek, I frowned. It wasn't really a nice feeling, but it got better. She was looking intensely in my eyes, which made my cheeks go red, but I'm not sure if it was because of her or peroxide. But still, I felt the urge to get closer. I never felt something like this before, maybe becuase I never even though about girls like that. Even she stopped cleaning my cheek, she was still looking into my eyes, like she couldn't look away. She leaned forward, so our faces were centimeters away, I was inhaling her beautiful scent, and closed my eyes. Her lips crushed against mine, and they tasted like honey. After she pulled away, she looked at me with a shy smile and whispered:_

_- Happy Birthday Sam Winchester. – she closed her eyes again and I kissed her, like she was the only girl on earth. _

_And that's the story of how Barbara Brown stole my first kiss._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

August 2002

_**Sam's POV**_

_Tears started to fill my eyes again, a little part of me hoped that they would accept my plan. I started to diall the familiar telephone number. A female voice picked up._

_- Hello?_

_- Hey Barbs… I did it. – I said between sobs._

_- You did what? – she sounded confused._

_- I told my dad and Dean that I'm leaving, that I'm going to Stanford… - after I said it a silence has fallen._

_- Where are you?_

_- Lawrence, Kansas._

_- Ok, I'm also in Kansas, in Lansing. I'll text you the adress, just…come. – she said and hung up. She sounded worried. After a minute I got a text with the adress. I started speeding up, I wanted to be there as fast as I could. One thing I hated the most was to be alone. I couldn't belive dad would say something so awful, I knew he wanted me to be a hunter, but I never expected that he would kick me out of the house. I wanted to get my mind of him, I turned on the radio, but of course the world wasn't in my favor, and I heard first chords of the most depressing song ever written. When Rufus Wainwright started singing „Hallelujah, Hallelujah" I turned off the radio angrily. Oh great, and now the tears were streaming down my face again. Thank god it was only ten kilometers till Lansing. I never felt so alone and hopeless, but I knew I did the right thing. When I finally got there, I parked my old and rusty car, and started looking for a room 27. When I finally got there I took a deep breath and knocked three times. I heard someone getting up and walking towards the door. And then, the door opened and I saw my old friend, when she saw me, a sad smile appeared on her face. I tried to hold back, but the tears started filling my eyes again. As soon as she saw that, she pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in her hair and started sobbing. She was stroking my back, trying to calm me down. When I finally felt better, I left her embrance and looked her in the eyes. The last time I saw her, was about two years ago when she happened to be working on the same case, hunting Wendigos. She changed. She didn't have so many freckles as she used to, which was a shame, because I really liked them. Her eyes didn't change really, they only looked…wiser, if you can say so. She smiled and started caressing my cheek._

_- I'm so proud of you – she whispered. I smiled at her words and pulled her into another hug, only this time more joyful. She invited me to sit down. I looked around, I could still smell her familiar scent. Her motel room was rather small, with only one bed, I wondered how are we going to share it tonight. After she stole my first kiss, we didn't really do anything about it, we just remained friends, and I was ok with that. We wrote letters to each other and stayed in contact. I was sharing every experience with her, I wish I could see her more often, but my dad wouldn't let me. She handed me a beer, and took one for herself. My mood lit up immediately. After half an hour, I totally forgot about the fact that my dad kicked me out of the house, Barbara reminded me about the benefits of going to college. After our conversation, I couldn't wait till the academic year starts. _

_- What are we even doing here? We should go celebrate! – she said excited, and dragged me out of the motel. _

_- So, where should we go then? – I asked when we got to the old town. _

_- I know this great club, called „Purple Temptation", we should totally go there! – she said, grabbed my hand and started running in it's direction. The old town was beautiful at this time a day. The lights were flickering, the streets were empty, and yet, every bar was full of people. After five minutes I saw a big sign „Purple Temptation". I started to take out my wallet, but her hand stopped me._

_- No way, it's on me, college boy. – I smiled and put my wallet back in my pocket, because I knew I wouldn't be able to convice her, that I shoul pay. She was too stubborn._

_When we got in, agressive lights stunned me. The music was really loud, and there was a lot of people. She led me to the bar._

_- What are you having sweetheart? – the bartender asked Barbara with a cocky smile._

_- I'll have purple nurple, please._

_- I'll have that too. – the bartender gave me a stinky look, he probably thought I was her boyfriend. He brought us, these weird looking purple drink, in a shot glass. We picked it up._

_- To our future lawyer! – she said raising her glass._

_- To my beautiful friend. – I said, also raising my glass. We crossed our arms, shouted:_

_- Cheers! – and drank the shot. I frowned, it was really tasty, but really strong. She led me to the dance floor. We danced all night, and drank a few more shots. When we were coming back to the motel we were barely walking. After twenty minutes we finally got there and collapsed on the bed, right now, sharing one small bed wasn't really a problem._

_One thing I learned that night, was that no one, and I mean no one, can make you completely forget about your problems like Barbara Brown. _


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

JUNE 2003

_**Dean's POV.**_

_- Yeah dad, I know. As soon as I find the nest, I'll take care of it and come home._

_- Dean, you can't go to the vampire's nest al-_

_But he didn't finish, because I hung up. I knew what I was doing. I turned on the radio, when they started playing good music, I got carried away and started singing._

_- Jaaaaailbreak! – I shouted between laughs. It's going to be an awesome week. Finally on my own, without dad looking over my shoulder, I could spread my wings and have some fun. I looked out the window. Great, only twenty kilometeres till Chicago. As soon as I get there, I'll find some cheap motel, leave my baby in a parking lot and head to the town. I deserve some rest, from all of this. My phone started ringing, it was probably my dad again, he was still worried about me going to the nest alone. I rejected his call and turned up the radio. I won't have anyone spoil this week for me. Right now,, hearing the whirring of baby's engine, listening to AC/DC, and admiring beautiful suburbs of Chicago I felt genuinely happy._

_Twenty minutes later I was there, beautiful neons and advertisement welcomed me to this beautiful city. I could hear the sound of one of the biggest cities in the US, people walking, cars honking , music playing. I couldn't wait to head into the town. After I checked into the nearest motel and parked my baby I went to check myself in the mirror. Yep, still got it. I brushed my teeth and put a condom in my pocket, just in case. I was ready to hit the town! Woohoo! I went to the reception, to ask about some clubs around here. The receptionist gave me instructions how to get to the best club in the neighborhood. I headed there immediately. Some lovely hostess welcomed me to the club, and took my jacket leaving with a seductive smile, I think I'm gonna have a good time here. I looked around, the music was playing loud, you could barely see anything. The bar was really crowded, I already spotted some lonely ladies, but I'm gonna take care of that later. The dance floor was full of people dancing, couples making out and people getting drunk. I should join them, I headed to the bar and took a seat. I ordered a beer to warm up. After getting involved in a conversation with a bartender I decided to join the dance floor. Some girls started dancing around me, woah, I knew it was this new cologne. But after a while they found each other other victims, and focused on them. I ended up dancing with a group of young students. I especially enjoyed dancing with this brunette, she was about twenty years old, rather short, and really cute. I didn't notice any better chicks, so I decided to maybe give it a shot with this one. When we got close enough to hear ourselves I leaned in and offered her a drink. She nodded and led me to the bar. We took two empty seats and I looked at her questioningly._

_- I'll have Bloody Mary – she said to the bartender. _

_- And I'll have Scotch, on the rocks. – I said and gave him a tip._

_- So…what brings you here?_

_- Oh..just..ehm…business trip. – I tried to sound convincing. – And you?_

_- The same. So, where are you from?_

_- Lawrence, Kansas. And you sweet cheeks?_

_- Austin, Texas. My name is Barbara, by the way. And you are?_

_- Dean. Dean Winchester – I said and shook her hand. She looked surprised._

_- Wait, you're Dean? THE Dean? – she asked amused. I started feeling nervous, what had she heard about me?_

_- Ehm…yeah…Why? – I tried to keepi it cool._

_- Sam told me about you. Wow, he didn't say you were so...- she looked impressed._

_- So, you know Sammy? – I asked, smiling at her compliment._

_- Yes, for like five years now. Though I don't see him very often, we just stayed in touch by writing letters._

_- Wait, so you're the letter girl? Barbara Brown?_

_- In the flesh._

_- I didn't expected you to be so…old._

_- Well, thank you for that. – she started laughing. _

_- No…I mean… - I said feeling a little bit embarrassed. – I just always pictured you as some kid, who was writing with Sam._

_- Well it was like that, but you know, that's in the natural course of events, people get older. – she said making me laugh. I liked her. She was cheerful and made me feel really comfortable. The bartender gave us our drinks, Bloody Mary and Scotch on the rocks._

_- So…you're a hunter? – I asked taking a sip of my Scotch._

_- Yes. – she said reaching for her drink._

_- You don't look like one._

_- What do you mean? – she seemed hurt._

_- Oh, don't take it like that. I mean, you have this all „cute, sweet cheeks, nice smile" thing going on, you don't look like someone who would be able to kill someone._

_- Well, as you can see I'm full of surprises. – she said with a seductive smile._

_- Don't give me this this cocky smile of yours, I had enough of it on the dance floor. – she almost spit out her drink from laughter._

_- So what case are you working on?_

_- Vampires nest, I guess you too…_

_- Yes. You know, you shouldn't take down a nest on your own, right?_

_- Well, I guess I won't be on my own, from now on. – she looked at me hopingly._

_- It's settled then. – I said and raised my glass. – I'm glad to be working with you, partner. – I said as we clinked our glasses. The club started to be more and more crowded and the music was gettin louder and louder._

_- Do you still have contact with Sam?_

_- Oh, yeah. I visited him, about a month ago in Stanford._

_- Oh… - I said, kind of hoping to get a different answer. So he was contacting with her, but he just couldn't spare a few minutes to call his brother._

_- And you?_

_- Well, you probably know the answer to that question. – I said taking a big sip from my glass. She smiled at me sadly._

_- You know… he misses you. – she said after a minute. Yeah right, she probably said that, just to make me feel better. I gave her a sad smile, and ordered another drink._

_We talked for about two more hours, about Sam, Stanford, hunting and our plans for tomorrow. I kind of expected this night to end differently, but it was fun anyway. When she decided to head to the hotel, we exchanged phone numbers and I helped her with her coat. _

_- It was great talking to you, Dean._

_- It was great talking to you too. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow._

_- I guess.. – she said, and gave me kiss on the cheek. It gave me a feeling of warmth spreading over my body. Her lips were warm and soft. I smiled at her with a cocky smile._

_- Don't give me this this cocky smile of yours, I had enough of it on the dance floor. – she said quoting me and making me laugh._

_I never expected „Sam's gurl" to be so…so awesome.._


End file.
